El Regreso del Mal
by James Bloodbane
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Ganondorf fue vencido y la paz fue restaurada en hyrule, desde ese entonces no ha ocurrido nada que ponga en peligro a hyrule, Link descansa junto a Navi mientras un nuevo, o mejor dicho, "Viejo" enemigo se acerca a causar
1. Prologo

**El Regreso de la Oscuridad Prologo**

El lugar era bastante sombrío, los únicos sonidos que se percibían era los de Link subiendo las escaleras de la torre, y un fuerte órgano que sonaba en lo más alto de esta, Link apenas podía ver a su alrededor ya que las antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes no iluminaban completamente la escalera, el sonido del órgano se volvía mas y mas fuerte, Link cada vez estaba más cerca de enfrentársele, más cerca de terminar con todo lo que ocurría, frente a Link las escaleras se acabaron en una gran puerta de piedra con toques de oro en las esquinas y en el centro, el órgano sonaba del otro lado de esta puerta, Navi acompañaba a Link observando a su alrededor, ella estaba segura que el enemigo al que se habían enfrentado por 7 largos años se encontraba detrás de la puerta que se les interponía.

Link abrió la puerta la cual dejo ver una gran habitación, donde en el centro al final de esta, se encontraba una especie de altar, donde estaba el, el enemigo que perseguían, Ganondorf. El era quien tocaba el órgano en esa habitación, y suspendida en el aire, aprisionada en un cristal, estaba Zelda mirando lo que ocurría, antes de que Link pudiera decirle algo a Zelda, un gran resplandor apareció en la mano izquierda de Link dejando marcado el símbolo de la trifuerza marcando el fragmento inferior derecho, al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría en la mano de Zelda pasaba exactamente lo mismo solo que se marco el triangulo de la izquierda, Ganondorf se detuvo. –Los fragmentos de la trifuerza están resonando…- Levanto un poco su cabeza –Se están combinando nuevamente…- todo estaba en silencio en la habitación, el único sonido presente era al voz de Ganondorf. –Los dos fragmentos de la trifuerza que yo no pude capturar ese día 7 años atrás… ¡Nunca me espere que se hubieran escondido en ustedes dos!- Ganondorf rio y se levanto aun sin darle la cara a Link mientras el escuchaba todo lo que Ganondorf decía. – Y ahora… Finalmente… ¡Todos los fragmentos de la trifuerza se han reunido aquí!- Ganondorf se dio vuelta haciendo girar su capa – ¡Estos Juguetes don demasiado para ustedes!- Ganondorf levanto su mano derecha mostrando como el símbolo de la trifuerza también se marcaba en su mano marcando el triangulo superior – ¡Les ordeno que me los regresen a mí!- Ganondorf comenzó a lanzar energía oscura a Link – ¡Jamás te daré el fragmento Ganondorf, esto se acaba aquí y ahora!- Link quedo inmóvil un momento a causa de las ondas oscuras, Navi volaba a su alrededor intentando acercarse a Ganondorf –¡Link!, ¡No puedo ayudarte!, ¡Por culpa de las ondas de oscuridad no me puedo acercar a él! Lo siento Link- Navi se metió bajo el sombrero de Link para estar a salvo durante la pelea, Ganondorf estiro sus brazos convirtiendo a la habitación en un lugar vacio para poder luchar y comenzó a volar en el aire, Link saco su Master Sword y se preparo para la lucha.

Ganondorf si esperar ningún momento concentro energía oscura en su mano y se lanzo golpeando el suelo directamente haciendo que gran parte del suelo de la habitación cediera calendo algunos pisos más abajo, Link esquivo el golpe girando en el suelo quedando en un lugar firme antes de que parte del piso se callera, Ganondorf creó una bola de energía con sus manos y se la lanzo a Link quien bloqueo con su escudo, pero cuando la bola de energía choco contra el escudo esta se expandió brindándole un choque eléctrico a Link, -" ¿Que paso, no funciono el escudo?" – Pensó Link cuando ya se podía mover después del choque, Ganondorf de nuevo le lanzo otra espera y Link la esquivo rodando por el suelo, Navi que veía lo que ocurría desde el gorro de Link dijo – Link, usa la Master Sword para devolvérselas – Ganondorf comenzó a lanzar otra mas y cuando a Link le iba a llegar el ataque con su espada se lo devolvió a Ganondorf, quien apenas alcanzo a reaccionar devolviéndoselo a Link, el se preparo para devolverle el ataque y cuando fue el momento volvió a golpear la esfera de energía devolviéndosela a Ganondorf quien esta vez no alcanzo a reaccionar y recibió su propio ataque. –Link, Usa el arco! Las Flechas de Luz!- Dijo Navi, Link saco su arco y preparo una de las flechas de luz, Ganondorf aun estaba flotando en el aire aturdido por su ataque y Link le disparo directamente la flecha, cuando la fecha golpeo a Ganondorf una gran luz se hizo presente en la habitación mientras que Ganondorf soltaba un grito de dolor y perdiendo altura quedando en el centro de la habitación, Link salto en dirección hacia Ganondorf cayendo con un espadazo que corto el pecho de Ganondorf y proporcionándole algunos cortes mas, Ganondorf grito con furia y volvió a flotar en el aire mientras que Link se alejaba nuevamente del centro de la habitación saltando el acantilado producido por el primer ataque de Ganondorf poniéndose en guardia esperando el ataque de Ganondorf, la habitación se empezó a oscurecer mas, Ganondorf levanto ambas manos comenzando a crear una gran esfera de energía oscura –¡Es tu Fin!- dijo Ganondorf lanzándole la esfera de energía oscura directamente a Link, la esfera se acercaba mas y mas a Link mientras que el tomo su espada con dos manos y golpeo la esfera, la esfera seguía avanzando siendo detenida poco a poco por la Master Sword pero aun seguía empujando la esfera hacia Link, Ganondorf comenzó a crear una esfera de energía a cada mano pero Link utilizando todas sus fuerzas logro lanzarle devuelta la esfera oscura a Ganondorf quien no pudo defenderse de aquel ataque quedando totalmente paralizado -¡Adiós Ganondorf!- Link saco su arco y nuevamente le lanzo una flecha de luz, haciendo que Ganondorf quedara inmóvil en la plataforma central al tiempo de que Link saltaba con su espada en ambas manos y caía en la plataforma central cortando completamente el pecho de Ganondorf.

Ganondorf comenzó a toser sangre. –No puede ser, que el Gran rey del Mal, allá sido vencido por este niño- Ganondorf Grito nuevamente y cayó de rodillas en el suelo para luego desplomarse en este mismo, en la habitación apareció brillando el cristal que encerraba a Zelda colocándose al lado de Link y desapareciendo dejando a Zelda libre de su prisión. Ambos se sonrieron pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el castillo entero se comenzó a desplomar – ¡Link!, debemos salir de aquí, el castillo se va a derrumbar –Link asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta –Yo te protejo Zelda – abrieron la puerta de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras que ya no tenían paredes, perfectamente se podía ver los restos de la ciudadela, cuando llegaron al siguiente piso, habían barrotes en la puerta –Yo lo abro – dijo Zelda levantando ambas manos libreando el sello de la puerta.

Lo mismo se repitió algunas veces más, mientras más bajaban, al igual que antes se encontraba con las puertas selladas, para que no pudieran escapar, Zelda nuevamente abrió otra de las puertas entrando en una habitación, Link y Zelda comenzaron a avanzar pero un circulo de fuego apareció rodando a Zelda quien grito por el asombro, y junto a ella aparecieron dos Stallfos quienes se prepararon para luchar contra Link. – ¡Vuelvan a la tumba débiles esqueletos!- Link comenzó a pelear con ambos esqueletos mientras que Zelda solo podía mirar desde donde se encontraba, el lugar cada vez se movía mas, las paredes de la habitación se derrumbaron mientras que Link destruía a uno de los esqueletos, el otro se lanzo contra Link pero este le bloqueo con su escudo haciendo que el Stallfos callera al vacio por fuera de la habitación. El aro de fuego que había aprisionado a Zelda despareció y ambos, Zelda y Link continuaron su camino hacia afuera del castillo.

Cuando Link y Zelda ya estaban fuera del castillo este termino de colapsarse dejando todo vacio aparte de algunas ruinas de este, la magia de Ganondorf estaba desapareciendo, link miro a zelda y le sonrió, pues todo había terminado, o eso creían, Un gran sonido se hizo presente en el lugar, Zelda se hecho para atrás y link comenzó a avanzar para investigar, desde los escombros Ganondorf se levanto flotando, sus ojos estaban blancos, y su mano brillaba de forma intensa, el poder de la trifuerza estaba controlando el cuerpo de Ganondorf, el lanzo un grito mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar y se agrandaba tomando la forma de un monstruo gigante con dos espadas de tamaño colosal, lo primero que el monstruo hiso fue atacar directamente a Link quien intento bloquearlo con su espada, la cual salió volando cayendo cerca de Zelda, un anillo de fuego rodeo el lugar dejando a link fuera de el alcance de su espada y Ganon, comenzó a acercarse a link para atacarlo nuevamente –¡Navi!, ¡Necesito tu ayuda!, ¡busca su punto débil! – Navi salió del gorro de link y empezó a rodear a Ganon quien no le prestó atención – Esta bien link, Buscare su punto débil – Link comenzó a esquivar los ataques de Ganon esperando a que su compañera lograr encontrarle el punto débil a Ganon. Zelda miraba aterrada desde afuera del anillo de fuego todo lo que ocurría -¡Link!, ¡Su punto débil es la cola!- Navi se alejo de Ganon y comenzó a volar alrededor de link, Ganon se acercaba a link tirando espadazos al aire mientras que Link, esperaba el momento justo para pasar entre sus piernas, cuando Ganon ya estaba en frente de link, él corrió hacia el rodando entre las piernas del monstruo quedando tras de él sacando su Espada que consiguió de los Goron, cortando la cola de Ganon Haciendo que este rugiera y se enfureciera, el anillo de fuego se deshizo y link corrió hacia la espada que estaba clavada en el suelo al lado de Zelda –Link, debes dispararle una flecha de luz en su cara para que caiga paralizado- Navi volaba alrededor de link mirándole –Yo te ayudare link, te ayudare a apuntar – Navi se fue hacia el rostro de Ganon, quedándose estática ahí mientras Ganon avanzaba hacia Link y Zelda. Link saco su arco y preparo una de sus flechas de luz, Ganon se acercaba cada vez mas lanzando espadazos por el aire y Zelda concentraba una gran energía, Link apunto a Navi y soltó su flecha, la cual se incrusto en la frente del monstruo paralizándole por un momento haciéndole caer al suelo para que Zelda liberara esa energía paralizando completamente a Ganon, -¡Link! , ¡Ahora!- Gritaron Zelda y Navi cuando link salto hacia Ganon cayendo con un corte de su espada para luego continuar marcándole el símbolo de la trifuerza con cortes de su espada y finalizando el ataque incrustando su espada en el medio del rostro de Ganon.

Una Fuerte luz salió del rostro de Ganon, mostrando el Fragmento de la trifuerza que el poseía, el cuerpo de Ganondorf volvió a tener el tamaño normal y zelda convoco el poder de poder los 6 sabios quienes abrieron la puerta hacia el reino sagrado encerrando a Ganondorf en ese lugar. Zelda y Navi miraron a link, todo se había terminado, la magia de Ganondorf comenzaba a desaparecer volviendo el lugar donde se encontraba el castillo de Ganondorf, en el lugar que realmente era, donde se encontraba el gran castillo de hyrule y la oscuridad se disipo del lugar, la ciudadela seguía destruida, pero podía reconstruirse, ya los zombis que caminaban por el lugar no estaban, Zelda se acerco a link –Link, Debo enviarte al pasado, para que vivas esos 7 años que perdiste por culpa de Ganondorf- , Link miro a zelda y rio un poco –No puedo aceptar eso, si me voy, quien te ayudara a reconstruir y proteger este lugar, Yo junto a Navi lo haremos, no abandonaremos el lugar por el que tanto hemos luchado para recuperar, ¿cierto Navi?- Navi se sonrojo un poco, pero ni zelda ni link podían notarlo-Si… claro que si -.


	2. Capitulo 1: El regreso de la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 1: El regreso de la Oscuridad**

El sol brillaba en el cielo despejado, el viento recorría suavemente los campos de hyrule moviendo las hojas de un árbol, Link descansaba sentado en el pasto bajo la sombra del árbol, vestido con su túnica verde, sus botas café, y su infaltable gorro verde, mirando al cielo mientras recordaba las escenas de la última pelea con Ganondorf, pero el ya no estaba y todo era paz en el reino de hyrule.

Sobre el hombro de Link se encontraba Navi, contemplando el perfil del rostro de Link mientras recordaba todo lo que ella había vivido junto a Link, desde el momento que el Deku tree le había encomendado la misión de acompañar y ayudar a Link, hasta el día de hoy, lo que Navi sentía por Link era algo muy especial, pero ella era una hada, y el un hylian, lo que provocaba que el cariño que Navi sentía no podía ser correspondido.

Link bostezo y se levantó del pasto, Navi quien no estaba concentrada en las acciones de Link casi se cae del hombro de él, pero logro afirmarse en el último momento, el miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara a algo o a alguien, pero como no había nadie miro a Navi sonriendo, -¿Qué hacemos Navi, desde que la paz reina no tenemos mucho trabajo?- comenzando a volar alrededor de él mirando a los alrededores – Que tal… Si vamos al castillo, si ha ocurrido algo lo sabremos allí- dijo Navi sonriéndole a Link, aunque por su tamaño Link no se podía dar cuenta – ¡Tienes razón Navi, buena idea!- dijo Link emocionada, el simple hecho de tener algo que hacer le emocionaba, después de todo, aunque fuera algo simple, era mejor que estar tirado sobre el pasto y no hacer nada.

Link saco su ocarina, y comenzó a tocar una melodía que él había aprendido en el rancho lon lon, en lo que a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar el galope de un caballo que se acercaba más y más hacia donde se encontraban Link y Navi, una yegua de color café y una mancha blanca alargada en la cabeza se posó al lado de Link -Epona, hoy vamos hacia el castillo – En señal de aprobación Epona se acomodó al frente de Link para que este pudiera subirse sin dificultad alguna dificultad, y mientras lo hacia Navi volvió a posarse sobre el hombro de Link afirmándose para no caer, mientras Link comenzaba a galopar en dirección al castillo de hyrule.

Las paredes del castillo eran de piedra gris, mientras Link se acercaba poco a poco a lo lejos al castillo, Zelda leía las peticiones de los aldeanos del reino en su habitación, como el rey ya no estaba hace años, ella debía encargarse de todo esos temas -2 años han pasado desde la muerte de Ganondorf, todo no puede ser mas pacifico que ahora- dijo Zelda levantándose de su escritorio para ir a su terraza y mirar las tierras del reino, al frente del castillo se encontraba el mercado, que ya había sido reconstruido y toda la gente andaba de aquí hacia aya como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada en aquel lugar, Zelda sonrió y se adentro nuevamente para salir de su habitacion y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, más adelante se podía escuchar un alboroto, Zelda comenzó a avanzar más rápido para ver que sucedía cuando 2 guardias tenían a una gerudo en brazos recostándola frente a Zelda y ayudándole a sentarla- Princesa, esta Gerudo dice tener una información importante para usted, y está mal herida- Zelda se le acercó y le miro directamente –Dime lo que ocurre, mensajera Gerudo- la gerudo levanto su cabeza un poco y comenzó a hablar – Soy una guardiana… de la fortaleza Gerudo, nos atacaron… criaturas oscuras… y logre escapar para avisar… que se dirigen hacia aquí - La gerudo tocio un poco de sangre para poco después dejar de respirar. Zelda se quedó en silencio atónita por lo ocurrido, los guardias recostaron a la gerudo en el suelo – ¿Qué hacemos princesa Zelda?- pregunto uno de los guardias mientras Zelda se agachaba para mirar mejor a la Gerudo – Busquen a…- antes de que Zelda pudiera terminar se escuchó como alguien corría por el pasillo donde ellos se encontraban, era Link que venía corriendo hacia Zelda junto a Navi -¡¿Qué ocurre Zelda? ¡Me dijeron que hay una emergencia! – Zelda se levantó observando a Link que se encontraba frente de el – Criaturas oscuras atacaron la fortaleza gerudo, y se la han tomada a la fuerza, esta gerudo logró escapar, pero no logro sobrevivir…- Link se quedó en silencio un momento, Navi se acercó al cuerpo de la gerudo – Link, esta energía oscura, la hemos visto antes – dijo volviéndose al hombro de Link, el asintió suavemente con su cabeza y miro a Zelda, pasare por el templo del Tiempo, voy hacia Gerudo- Link comenzó a correr nuevamente en dirección a la salida del castillo mientras Zelda lo miraba – Ten cuidado Link -.

Link salió del castillo corriendo en dirección al templo del tiempo con Navi volando a su lado hasta llegar al tempo del tiempo, cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo y abrió la puerta lentamente, el templo que había sido destruido hacia 2 años había sido reconstruido, lo único que se mantenía del templo original, era la habitación donde reposaba la master Sword, Link camino lentamente hacia ella mientras Navi miraba a los alrededores, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que ella y Link viajaban a través del tiempo para conseguir los objetos necesarios para enfrentarse a Ganondorf, con su mano izquierda, Link tomo la master Sword y la saco de su pedestal, la espada brillaba tanto como la primera vez que fue retirada desde el pedestal y Link se dio vuelta caminando hacia la salida del templo para dirigirse hacia Gerudo. En la ciudadela todo era normal, solo con la excepción de que algunos conversaban sobre la gerudo que había llegado y se creaban rumores sobre ella, Link paso por la tienda de armas, comprando algunas cosas para su viaje y luego salió de la ciudadela subiéndose a Epona y comenzando su viaje mientras que Navi se afirmaba de su túnica sentada en el hombro de él.

Mientras tanto que Link se dirigía a gerudo en Epona junto a Navi, Zelda caminaba por los pasillos del castillo preocupada por el hecho de que la oscuridad estuviera regresando al reino, adentrándose más y más en las partes menos concurridas de este.- "Espero que todo esté bien, el sello, me preocupa que el fragmento no esté en su lugar"- pensaba Zelda mientras caminaba mirando las paredes de piedra gris, llegando a una parte del castillo que estaba prohibida visitar por la gente que no fuera ella y Link, había poca luz en el lugar, ya que esto se encontraba en un nivel inferior del castillo a donde la luz del sol no entraba directamente, al final del pasillo se encontraba una gran puerta de piedra con el símbolo sagrado de la familia de hyrule, Zelda puso su mano lentamente sobre el sello de la puerta – Esta normal… mejor revisare solo por las dudas – Zelda abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar observando la habitación viendo como estaba vacía a excepción de un objeto puesto en un altar ,el cual una luz que emanaba poder y se hacía presente en toda la habitación, Zelda caminaba hacia el objeto que emanaba toda esa energía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hace algunos minutos mientras que su sombra se comenzó a mover de manera extraña, en lo que se formó una criatura detrás de ella quien golpeo brutalmente a Zelda lanzándola contra el muro y ella cayendo casi inconsciente al suelo por el golpe.

Link ya había cruzado el puente que unía el valle gerudo con hyrule, llegando al lugar donde se debían encontrar los carpinteros, pero todo estaba destruido, residuos de energía maligna se encontraban en el lugar – Link, aquí estuvo alguien que ya hemos visto, yo conozco esta energía – Link miro a Navi mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar – Pero… el ya no está, entonces, porque su energía- Link miro a Navi mientras que revisaba el lugar – no lo se navi, pero esto es muy extraño, mejor vamos a la fortaleza, a ver cómo está la situación- Link comenzó a caminar por el valle entre las paredes creadas por las rocas naturales del lugar para dar la vuelta al final y encontrarse con la gran fortaleza de los gerudos. El lugar estaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada de nada, las gerudos patrullaban por el lugar como siempre, sin ninguna preocupación aparente, Link se acercó a una de ellas y le pregunto – ¿Ha pasado algo aquí? – la gerudo se detuvo y miro a Link colocando la punta sin filo de su lanza en el suelo. –No, todo normal – Link se extrañó mientras que Navi miraba el lugar buscando mas energía maligna, sin encontrarla – Y la líder de de ustedes, ¿dónde está? – La gerudo tomo su lanza y contesto - Se encuentra en la zona de entrenamiento con arco – la gerudo comenzó a patrullar nuevamente – Tan simpáticas como siempre – Navi se posó en el hombro de Link hablándole al oído – Link… no hay energía maligna aquí… no habrá… sido una trampa- Link comenzó a caminar subiendo la cuesta hacia la zona de practica – Espero que no –

Se escuchaba la voz de las gerudo entrenando, la líder de las gerudo se encontraba enseñándoles a las nuevas como ocupar el arco mientras que Link se le acercaba caminando lentamente, la gerudo les dijo a las demás que siguieran entrenando mientras camino hacia Link – Que extraño verte por aquí, ¿ocurre algo? – Link le miro un poco preocupado –Al castillo llego una guardia gerudo que dijo que la fortaleza había sido atacada por criaturas malignas y que necesitaban ayuda, luego de eso la gerudo murió, cuando llego estaba muy herida y no pudimos salvarla –La gerudo se sorprendió por lo dicho y contesto apenas Link termino de hablar –Nadie nos ha atacado, atacaron a los carpinteros pero a nosotras no, mandamos una gerudo a revisar pero nunca volvió, creo que ya se dónde esta… -Link y la gerudo conversaban mientras Navi escuchaba lo que decían cuando una voz interrumpió – Al castillo, deben ir al castillo – Navi se sorprendió y miro alrededor de ella buscando a la persona que había hablado sin encontrar a nadie a parte de Link, la gerudo, y las jóvenes que estaban entrenando – Rápido… deben ir al castillo… Zelda está en peligro… – dijo la voz nuevamente, Navi muy nerviosa comenzó a volar alrededor de Link - ¡Link!, hay que ir al castillo, Zelda está en peligro, una voz me lo dijo- Link miro extrañado a Navi, se despidió de la gerudo y comenzó a caminar con Navi – Una voz, no será una trampa Navi – dijo Link mirándole extrañado,- ¡No, estoy segura de que dice la verdad, vamos rápido!- Al escucharle comenzó a correr hacia donde había dejado a Epona para subirse en ella y comenzar a cabalgar hacia el castillo.

Mientras que todo esto ocurrida, en la habitación donde estaba Zelda casi inconsciente la sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia el altar que se encontraba en la habitación – Ganondorf era un idiota, él no se merecía un poder como este- la sombra subió al altar y extendió sus manos, colocándola sobre el triángulo dorado que se encontraba ahí probando que una gran luz iluminara la habitación y luego desapareciera completamente, Zelda que no estaba completamente inconsciente miro la situación parándose con mucho esfuerzo – Ese poder… ¡No te pertenece!- la sombra se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente riendo – he he he…. Y que harás al respecto princesita, quitármelo – cuando llego en frente de Zelda ella intento de retroceder pero no alcanzo a esquivar la mano de la sombra que la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a levantarle del suelo comenzando a apretarle el cuello – He he he, ¿la princesita no puede hacer nada?- Zelda abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, lo que le permitió ver el rostro de la sombra, cuando ella vio por completo el rostro de la sombra su expresión cambio a una que expresaba terror intentando hablar a pesar de que le costaba por la falta de aire. -¡¿Qu… quien…. Eres? – dijo Zelda mientras la sombra reía. – Tu peor enemigo, princesa, el que destruirá tu reino de una vez por toda, y el que matar a tu querido héroe- Zelda intento de gritar de terror pero no pudo, la sombra comenzó a desaparecer junto a ella cuando una idea paso por la cabeza de Zelda, antes de desaparecer completamente estiro su brazo y libero el fragmento de la trifuerza que ella protegía para desaparecer completamente.

Cuando Link llego a la ciudadela se bajó de Epona rápidamente y comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y todo estaba en silencio, cuando llego al castillo, afuera estaban llenos de guardias en el suelo, todos muertos, Navi miro la situación horrorizada mientras Link revisaba a los guardias hasta que encontró a uno que aún vivía por poco -¿Qué paso aquí? – Dijo Link al guardia mientras que este intentaba enderezarse para hablarle – Nos… ataco…. Una criatura…. Oscura… una… - antes de poder terminar la frase el guardia callo muerto al suelo, Link comenzó a correr hacia el interior del castillo mientras que Navi estaba paralizada por la imagen que estaba frente a ella, para luego darse cuenta de que Link corría hacia el castillo comenzando a volar para alcanzarle – cuando Link llego a la sala del trono todo estaba oscuro, habían algunas antorchas prendidas que apenas iluminaban la habitación. Link se detuvo mirando el trono en el cual se encontraba alguien que ya conocía, saco la master Sword y el escudo mirando a la criatura que estaba en frente de él sorprendido, Navi no podía creer quien se encontraba sentado en el trono cuando este se levantó caminando lentamente hacia Link –Bienvenido, Link, te estaba esperando – Cuando avanzaba una de las antorchas alcanzo a iluminarlo, mostrando una tez completamente blanca, ojos rojizos cabellos blancos, túnica y gorro negro, pero en lo demás, de igual manera que Link – ¡Tu!, yo te destruí, no puedes estar aquí – dijo Link sorprendido al ver al ser que era igual a el – No me destruiste, cuando me venciste me escondí en tu sombra, para escapar cuando pudiera y preparar mi venganza – La sombra se detuvo y le mostro la mano izquierda, donde brillaba la marca de la trifuerza del poder – ¡Y más ahora, que esto me pertenece, yo , Dark Link, Te Destruiré!- Dark Link desapareció de un momento a otro y apareció detrás de Link golpeándolo con su espada haciendo que Link callera herido al suelo, al ver esto Navi grito y se acercó a Link – Pero no te destruiré ahora, primero… destruiré a tu querida princesita y luego el reino, para que veas como todo lo que te rodea se desmorona poco a poco, y luego, te destruiré a ti, nos vemos – Dark Link comenzó a reírse mientras desaparecía en las sombras de la habitación, Link furioso golpeo el suelo con ambas manos pensando en que le había fallado a Zelda, mientras que Navi volaba a su alrededor- Link, yo sé que tú puedes salvar a Zelda, ya lo has hecho antes- Link se levantó y miro fijamente a Navi –Gracias por apoyarme Navi, y tienes razón, ¡Te encontrare Dark y te destruiré!- Navi sonrió a pesar de que Link no podía apreciarlo hasta que la voz nuevamente resonó en su mente – Vallan a la habitación donde se encontraba la trifuerza – Navi se acercó a Link y se paró en su hombro – Link, la voz me dice que vallamos a la sala de la trifuerza, vamos, - Navi comenzó a volar en dirección a la habitación mientras que Link empezó a seguirla sin alcanzar a decir nada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la sala de la trifuerza, ambos se sorprendieron de ver un fragmento de esta en medio d el a habitación flotando, Link entro en la habitación al igual que Navi hasta que una gran luz los cegó a los dos, La misma voz que había hablado antes comenzó a dirigirse hacia Navi – Por fin has llegado Navi… te estaba llamando – Frente a Navi, apareció en medio de una habitación completamente distinta a donde se encontraba hace 5 segundos, una joven de estatura media, cabellos azules largos y ojos azulados también. –Yo… Tú me esperabas, porque… - la joven que estaba frente a Navi le sonrió amablemente mientras comenzaba a explicarle – Tu Navi, te escogido, para que protejas, lo que en este momento está desprotegido, el fragmento de la sabiduría de la trifuerza-, Al escucharle Navi se sorprendió demasiado por lo que la joven decía – Pero… ¿Por qué yo?… y ¿quién eres?-, la joven soltó una risita y le contesto – Yo soy Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría, y eres la única pura de corazón, con la sabiduría para albergar este poder- Navi se sorprendió por las palabras que ella le había dicho, se sorprendió por el hecho de estar frente a la diosa de la sabiduría, una de las tres diosas que crearon el mundo – Pero… yo soy solo una hada, como podre proteger este poder – dijo Navi bajando la cabeza un poco triste, Nayru se le acercó y puso sus manos bajo de ella –De eso me encargo yo – Nayru se alejó un momento de Navi estirando sus manos hacia ella mientras que una fuerte luz envolvía a Navi – Con esta forma, lo podrás lograr -.

Link mientras tanto, se encontraba flotando en una habitación donde solo había luz, una joven de ropajes verdes con cabello verde tomado en dos esferas se acercaba a él, -Bienvenido, portador de la trifuerza del coraje –dijo la joven mientras se paraba frente a el. – ¿Quien eres?… y ¿que hago aquí?- dijo Link mirando fijamente a la joven extrañado. – Yo soy Farore, la diosa del coraje, y te e traído aquí, para avisarte de algo muy importante, debo avisarte, que deberás proteger a Navi, como lo has hecho con Zelda desde que la conoces y deberás buscar y enfrentar a aquella sombra que se ha llevado el poder de mi hermana Din, la diosa del poder- Link escuchaba con atención a la joven en todo lo que decía, luego ella se le acercó y le tomo la mano –Recuerda, que ya venciste al mal una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo, Héroe de Hyrule- La joven comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras una luz fuerte volvía a cegar a Link antes de que pudiera decir algo, dejándole inconsciente –

Navi abrió los ojos, y se sintió más pesada, miro el suelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba parada sobre el suelo, luego vio a Link inconsciente y corrió hacia el arrodillándose a su lado moviéndolo –¡Link¡, ¿estás bien?¡ Link!- con sus manos continuo moviéndolo dándose cuenta de que Link se veía mucho más pequeño que antes, se levantó y camino hacia un espejo, mirándose y sorprendiéndose por el cambio que había tenido, ahora tenía la apariencia de una hylian, los cabellos de color entre blancos y celestes, de ojos celestes y cabello muy largo, miro su cuerpo y llevaba una especie de vestido muy liviano de un color azulado el cual dejaba ver las curvas de su cuerpo, ella misma sorprendida casi cae al suelo sentada intentando entender que le había ocurrido cuando la voz de Nayru volvió a resonar en su cabeza – Te he dado la forma de una hylian, para que puedas proteger el fragmento de la trifuerza y para que puedas defenderte, tu mantendrás esta forma, mientras el fragmento este contigo. – Navi cerró los ojos y le agradeció a Nayru por lo que ella le había hecho mirándose al espejo todavía. Link comenzó a despertar cuando vio a una joven parada frente a él, se extrañó y se levantó mirándole y mirando su belleza – ¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Link mientras que Navi se daba vuelta para mirarle – ¡Link! Soy yo, ¡Navi¡ - Al escucharle la voz Link se quedó paralizado un momento, entendiendo lo que le había dicho Farore, pero sin entender completamente, anonadado por la belleza de ella, nunca se imaginó que podría ver a Navi de esta manera, ella al no ver una reacción aparente soltó una pequeña risa y salto a los brazos de Link colocando su cabeza en el pecho de el –Nunca pensé que podría hacer esto algún día –Link correspondió el abrazo, aun sin comprender completamente lo que veían sus ojos.

En otro lugar, donde la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar, unas pequeñas antorchas alumbraban con suerte partes de una gran habitación que estaba completamente en la oscuridad, Dark Link caminaba hacia Zelda que estaba encadenada de pie a la pared- Es hora, de que me entregues el Fragmento de la sabiduría… Princesita –ella levanto su cabeza y miro a Dark Link –Jamás te entregare el fragmento, no te pertenece –Dark Link tomo la mano de la princesa donde debía estar el fragmento y la tiro cortando la cadena que apresaba esta mano a la pared, cuando le miro el torso de la mano Dark Link se enfureció mirando con furia a Zelda – ¡Donde Esta! – Zelda solto una risa, miro a Dark Link desafiante y contesto – ¡No te lo diré, Nunca encontraras ese fragmento! – Dark Link ya enfurecido goleo con tanta fuerza a zelda que coto las cadenas lanzándola contra la otra pared de la habitación haciéndola caer inconsciente.

* * *

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo esta historia, que realmente esta solamente comenzando. Quien sabe, que ocurrirá con Link, ahora que Dark Link ha vuelto más poderoso que nunca, y que pasara con Navi, con su nueva forma, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. Transformación y Destino.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Transformación y Destino

**Capitulo 2 Trasformación y Destino**

Link no comprendía, a pesar de las palabras de Farore, todo lo que sucedía, el gran cambio que había tenido Navi, la desaparición de Zelda, la reaparición de Dark Link, todo lo había tomado por sorpresa, hacia solo 5 horas todo era paz, pero ya no, el reino nuevamente estaba en crisis y el tendría que enfrentarse al mal nuevamente, mientras Navi se encontraba entre los brazos de Link recordando todo el tiempo que ella había pasado junto a el sin poder demostrarle ningún tipo de afecto por su diminuto tamaño, pero eso había cambiado, ya no era una hada, sino que una hyliana al igual que el, lo que le tenia muy feliz, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho ya que recordó la situación que estaban viviendo mirando a Link **– Que hacemos ahora… Dark Link a desaparecido junto a Zelda y no sabemos nada de donde podrían estar –** Link le ayudo a levantarse mientras pensaba, el castillo estaba desprotegido ya que todos los guardias habían sido asesinados por Dark Link, Las Gerudo aun tienen algo de rencor hacia los Hylianos por lo que mucha ayuda no les brindarían, había solo a una persona a la que podía recurrir **– Iremos a buscar a Impa, ella sabrá cuidar el reino mientras nosotros investigamos lo sucedido –** Navi al escuchar su respuesta asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando cerrado poniéndose en camino hacia Kakariko

La ansiedad de saber lo que sucedía y el temor de que algo parecido a lo que termino hace 2 años tenia al mercado del castillo expectante a cualquier cosa que sucediera, cuando link llego junto a Navi allí mucha gente se le acerco, el primero en hablar fue el Armero de la ciudad **– Que ah sucedido link, que paso en el castillo –** Algunos esperaban con miedo una respuesta mientras otros simplemente observaban desde lejos lo que sucedía **– Alguien ataco el castillo, Zelda… ah desaparecido… pero no se preocupen que yo la encontrare, Junten a los guardias que todavía viven y den ayuda a los que están mal heridos, yo iré a buscar a Impa para que ordene la situación mientras descubro que sucedió en realidad –** Sin preguntar nada mas la gente del pueblo siguió las "ordenes" de link, todos le habían ganado mucho respeto por ser el héroe de Hyrule por lo que sabían que era en alguien en quien podían confiar, link comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del mercado que daba al campo de Hyrule junto a Navi quien igual le miraba algo preocupado **–¿Link… estas bien? – **Cuando ambos llegaron a la salida de la ciudadela link miro a Navi sonriendo **– Si, solo un proco preocupado por que esta vez no tenemos idea de que hacer, pero eso lo veremos con Impa… ¡Vamos! –** ambos empezaron a correr hacia Kakariko lo mas rápido que podían.

Mientras tanto, en aquel lugar sombrío donde apenas unas antorchas iluminaban la habitación a excepción de una gran antorcha de fuego morado que se encontraba detrás de la pared de vidrio en la que Zelda se encontraba amarrada con los grilletes, Dark Link, perdido entre las sombras de la habitación dibujaba algo en el suelo **– Que… que haces Dark Link –** pregunto Zelda intentando ver en toda esa obscuridad lo que el hacia hasta que de golpe se ilumino toda la habitación y Dark Link comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Zelda sonriendo **– Nunca pensé que preparar un "maleficio" fuera tan complejo –** Cuando el dijo maleficio Zelda no comprendió del todo a lo que se refería ya que ella solo conocía la magia de luz, la cual en la condición en la que estaba le era imposible llevar a cabo lo que le empezó a crear un miedo a lo que Dark Link estaba preparando, cuando el se paro junto a Zelda, ella comenzó a sentir un gran dolor, un fuego negro se hiso presente en le dibujo que Dark link había echo en el suelo comenzando a concentrarse poco a poco, Zelda intento de contener el dolor inmenso que le producía lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Dark Link pero no pudo a lo que al minuto de haber comenzado el dolor comenzó a gritar de desesperación llamando a Link para que le salvara **– El no te escucha, pierdes tu tiempo –** dijo Dark link entre risas hasta que después de unos minutos Zelda perdió el conocimiento y el fuego negro comenzó a tomar forma dentro del circulo dibujado por Dark Link.

Después de media hora de caminata Link y Navi llegaron a Kakariko, Navi apenas podía seguir caminando, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener que trasladarse caminando ya que como hada siempre volaba de un lado para otro, a lo que Link la ayudaba a caminar hasta sentarse en un banco que estaba en la entrada del pueblo **–Te falta caminar mas – **dijo link en broma mirando que la situación en Kakariko se veía completamente normal. Navi después de recuperar el aliento miro a Link algo molesta por la broma pero termino sonriéndole **– Creo que efectivamente, me falta algo de practica, después de todo siempre volaba de un lado para otro – **una niña que estaba caminando por ahí se acerco a los dos y se quedo mirándolos, primero a Link y luego a Navi, la pequeña tenia los ojos rojos y el cabello largo y rojo, aparentaba tener 9 años pero consigo llevaba un arco y flechas lo que le llamo la atención a link **– Hola… ¿como te llamas? –** le dijo la pequeña a Navi a lo que ella algo sorprendida le contesto **– Mi nombre es Navi… –** antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando la pequeña le paso el arco con las flechas a Navi y **dijo – Creo que perdió esto Señorita Navi –** luego de eso se fue corriendo hasta perderse entre las casas a lo que link se quedo mirando el arco **– Eso fue bastante extraño… – **Navi quien tenia el arco y las flechas sobre sus piernas miro a link **–Bastante extraño de hecho…– **a lo que a Link se le ocurrió una gran idea, se fue hasta el árbol que estaba cerca colocando una manzana en una de las ramas inferiores y luego volvió hasta donde Navi estaba **– ¿Por que no intentas ocupar el arco?, después de todo nunca has tenido uno en tus manos, nunca sabrás lo que puede pasar si no lo intentas – **Navi algo nerviosa se puso de pie y tomo una de las flechas comenzando a apuntar a la manzana, recordando las muchas veces que había visto a Link dándose cuenta de que por algún motivo se le hacia bastante fácil, espero unos segundos mas y cuando se sintió segura soltó la flecha la cual después de unas milésimas de segundo ya había atravesado la manzana por la mitad, Link estaba completamente sorprendido al ver la habilidad de Navi con el arco, ni siquiera el podía tener esa puntería sin la ayuda de ella **– Sorprendente… Tienes muy buena puntería –** Navi al escucharlo recién reacciono dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, miro sorprendida a Link y luego al arco que tenia en sus manos, era un Arco hermoso que ahora que se fijaba tenia marcas que se le hacían conocidas, entre todos esos la marca de la Trifuerza, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención a lo que se acordó a que habían venido a Kakariko **– ¿No deberíamos estar buscando a Impa… Link? – **Al escuchar eso Link reacciono mirando hacia la entrada del Cementerio de Kakariko, luego de pensar unos momentos volvió a mirar a Navi **– ¿Quieres venir, o me esperas aquí? – **Por la mente de Navi pasaron todos los recuerdos de aquel lugar, que le ponía muy nerviosa, pero aun así no quería separarse de Link por la poca costumbre, en realidad de menos de una hora, de ser una Hyliana **–Voy contigo, no quiero quedarme sola – **Link sonrió viéndole para luego mirar hacia la entrada del cementerio **– Entonces vamos – **ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el cementerio y Navi con su nuevo arco en mano. Antes de que ambos pudieran entrar al cementerio, una figura alta, de pelo gris y unas ropas azules mescladas con detalles de tela azul en los hombros y piernas, luciendo el símbolo de los sheikan en el torso, Impa les observaba **– tanto tiempo Link, Rauru me informo de todo lo sucedido en la ciudadela de Hyrule, vengan, hay que conversar –**

– **Entiendo… así que Dark Link ha vuelto, secuestro a Zelda y obtuvo el fragmento de la trifuerza del poder, además de eso… – **Impa miraba a Navi sorprendida por el gran cabio, cuando todo se oscureció, no el living de la casa en el que se encontraban, sino que todo el pueblo, Link, Navi e Impa salieron a ver que sucedía a lo que en el cielo, que ahora estaba negro se podía ver el reflejo de Kakariko, pero era extraño por que todo estaba blanco y negro, de un momento a otro toda la gente que estaba observando el espectáculo empezó a ser rodeada por un fuego negro y en gritos de desesperación desaparecieron dejando solo algunas marcas de quemaduras en el piso, cuando solo quedaron los 3 en el lugar una gran sombra tomo forma nuevamente, Link saco su espada y corrió hacia la forma que se presentaba, pero al estar a un metro de el salió disparado contra la pared de una casa **– Por que tan apresurado, héroe del tiempo –** Dark Link salió de esa concentración de sombras que había aparecido mirándoles sonriendo – Veo que ya pueden apreciar mi invento – dice señalando al cielo mientras en el se ve que no solo Kakariko es reflejado sino que otros lugares de Hyrule también **– Cuando todo este reflejado en el cielo, este mundo se fundirá en mi mundo y yo reinare tanto el mundo de la luz como el mundo de la oscuridad, y tu no podrás hacer nada… – **en eso una flecha de luz paso rozando la mejilla de Dark Link causándole bastante dolor haciéndole rodar por el piso pero al mismo tiempo se giro a ver quien le había lanzado esa flecha, Navi a unos metros se encontraba con el arco en mano y con otra flecha cargada lista para dispararla **– ¡No permitiré que le hagas mas daño a Link, ni a la gente de este pueblo! –**


	4. Capitulo 3: Destino Inevitable

Capitulo 3 Destino inevitable

Con Mucho dolor y enojo Dark Link se levanto mirando a Navi con rabia mientras que Impa analizaba la situación dándose cuenta de que la pelea que iba a comenzar en ese lugar no estaba a su nivel, por lo que corrió hacia Link ayudándole a levantarse del piso donde se encontraba **– ¿Estas Bien, Link? – **Este le miro sonriendo como si no pasara nada y levantándose **– Si, Impa, ve y reúne a los sabios, hay que buscar una manera de evitar que nuestro mundo se una a la creación de el, nosotros nos encargaremos de enfrentarlo –** En eso Navi ya había disparado la segunda flecha, solo que Dark Link la esquivo fácilmente corriendo rápidamente en hacia ella con la espada en mano, al ver esto link se interpuso entre ambos bloqueando el ataque de Dark Link con la Master Sword, **– Veo que el príncipe por fin despertó –** Dijo Dark Link burlonamente retrocediendo con un salto hacia atrás colocándose en una posición defensiva **– No tengo tiempo para tus bromas Dark Link, arreglemos esto de una vez – **contesto link algo molesto, saltando con un ataque frontal el cual Dark Link bloqueo con facilidad contestando con un ataque horizontal el cual Link bloqueo después de retroceder un poco, ambos leían los movimientos del otro, atacando y bloqueando, Navi solo podía mirar, mientras sostenía en sus manos el arco y la flecha preparada para dispárala en el momento preciso, pero ambos se movían tan rápido que era difícil apuntarle a Dark Link sin que pudiera golpear a link por accidente.

Después de unos 10 minutos de combate en donde ambos luchadores pudieron golear al otro algunas veces por fin hubo un momento donde Dark Link bajo la guardia, permitiendo que Navi le disparara una flecha de luz la cual le dio de lleno en el pecho a Dark Link causándole mucho dolor y paralizándolo por unos pocos segundos **– ¡Link!, ¡Ahora! – **Link al escuchar el aviso de Navi salto para golpear directamente a Dark link en la cabeza pero una barrera morada le impidió el paso, la parálisis de Dark Link se deshizo y el retrocedió unos cuantos metros tomando distancia mientras jadeaba un poco del cansancio **– Deberías tener mas cuidado Dark Link, no deberías pelear solo una pelea de parejas –** Una figura encapuchada, se encontraba a la derecha del ser sombrío mientras Link y Navi observaban la situación con cautela **– Creo que me emocione demasiado con ese combate, pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión –** Dijo Dark Link mirando a Link y a Navi sonriendo maliciosamente **– Pero no me iré sin antes dejar un Regalo –** Levantando las manos, Dark Link hiso que en el piso apareciera un bulto envuelto en unas sabanas oscuras, luego de eso el y la figura encapuchada desaparecieron mientras nuevamente la risa algo maniática de el se escuchaba en todo el lugar, cuando esta termino, Link corrió a ver el bulto que se encontraba en el suelo, Navi lo siguió algo nerviosa, tenia un muy mal presentimiento, Link abrió las sabanas cuidadosamente y cuando vio lo que había dentro de estas se quedo paralizado, perdiendo toda clase de color en su rostro, quedando pálido cuando unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, la impresión de lo que estaba mirando fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle quebrarse, cosas que nunca le había pasado en todos estos años. Al darse cuenta de que link no estaba bien Navi se le acerco de a poco **– ¿link?, ¿estas bie…? –** Al acercarse Navi entendió completamente la reacción de Link cayendo de rodillas con algunas lagrimas en su rostro también, abrazando a Link para consolarlo por lo sucedido, lo que había dentro de las sabanas negras, muy pálida y con los ojos opacos, se encontraba el cuerpo de Zelda sin vida.

Un día después, toda la gente del reino que todavía no había sido secuestrada por Dark Link, junto a Impa y a los sabios se encontraban dentro del castillo de Hyrule, todos vestidos de negro, ni siquiera Link era la excepción ya que Impa le había pasado un traje formal para asistir al funeral, nadie decía nada, el cielo lloraba por todos los presentes con una fuerte lluvia que caía al parecer en todo Hyrule, algunas Gerudo incluso fuera de Nabooru, estaban presentes en aquel lugar, en el centro del gran salón, rodeada por flores blancas y amarillas, se encontraba el cuerpo de Zelda, bien arreglado gracias a Impa, muchas personas pasaron adelante a decir muchas cosas de cómo la princesa había sido una de las mejores monarcas que el reino había tenido en generaciones, la misma comandante de las Gerudo se subió al podio a decir de que a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían las dos razas si no hubieran sido por el esfuerzo de ella y de Link, nunca habrían logrado la paz que ahora tenían, bueno, si se le podía llamar paz a la situación en la cual actualmente se encontraban, cuando todo iba a terminar e Impa le iba a dar el ultimo adiós a Zelda para comenzar la procesión hacia el templo del tiempo, ya que como el cementerio estaba absorbido por la creación de Dark Link las puertas del castillo se abrieron una vez mas, Navi se alarmo, por que la energía que emanaba la figura encapuchada de la entrada era muy similar a la de Ganondorf, todos se dieron vuelta a mirar al tipo que después de entrar se quito la capucha dejando ver su piel de tez oscura, un cabello rojizo bastante largo y una gema en la frente como todos los Gerudo, Toda la gente de Hyrule se puso nerviosa ya que el tipo era la viva imagen de Ganondorf, solo que mas joven y delgado, este avanzo hacia donde estaba el podio e hiso una reverencia hacia el cuerpo de Zelda, en ese momento nadie comprendía quien era y el primero en hablar fue Link **– ¿Quien eres tu…? –** el Gerudo le dijo unas palabras a Impa la cual sorprendida pero comprensiva se corrió a un lado y dejo al Gerudo en el podio. **– Pocos de ustedes, me conocen, de echo solo las Gerudo que están presente saben quien soy yo, mi nombre es Grift, soy el actual rey de las Gerudo… –** murmullos empezaron a hacerse presentes en el gran salón **– y hoy estoy aquí por 3 motivos… El primero de ellos es pedirles perdón, por todo el daño causado por el antiguo rey Ganondorf… se que esto no devolverá a la gente que murió, ni nada parecido, pero encontré que era necesario hacerlo… –** Link le miraba algo dudoso, no sabia si creer lo que el decía o si simplemente era una especie de trampa, tal cual lo había echo Ganondorf en su época, mientras que Navi miraba al tipo incomoda, no por que le causara desconfianza, sino por la energía que emanaba **– La segunda cosa por la que vine el día de hoy aquí, es para presentar mis respetos a la princesa Zelda, y darle mi mas sentido pésame al reino de Hyrule por su perdida… –** algunas de las Gerudo que se encontraban ahí bajaron la cabeza frente a ese comentario, dando a entender que sentían lo mismo que su rey **– y tercero… e venido a hablar con el héroe de Hyrule… pero será después de que toda esta ceremonia termine** – después de que Grift termino de hablar, se bajo del podio, la habitación estaba llena de silencio, Link lo miraba de reojo mientras Navi los miraba a ambos, Impa se subió al podio a darle el ultimo adiós a Zelda y comenzó la procesión hacia el templo del tiempo, donde todos, incluyendo a Grift y a las Gerudo, acompañaron al cuerpo de Zelda hasta su lugar de reposo eterno.

El día fue largo, la gente no tenia ánimos de nada, y no había parado de llover en todo el día, los sabios habían creado una barrera que protegía la ciudadela del castillo de ser afectada por el maléfico que Dark Link, en la tarde, Link, Navi, Impa y el nuevo rey Gerudo se encontraban en el antiguo despacho de Zelda, la tención se podía sentir en el aire, hasta que Grift se sentó en un sillón como si nada, dejando esa pose de intimidación que había mantenido todo el tiempo **– Empezando con el tema… todo lo que dije en la ceremonia es cierto, dudo mucho que vallan a confiar en mi, pero e venido a hablar algo con ustedes, algo que deben saber, por que afectara tanto a mi pueblo como al de ustedes si no toman en cuenta lo que tengo que decir – **Impa escribía todo lo que se decía en la reunión, para dejar una especie de constancia a lo que Link se dirigió a Grift **– Se que no eres Ganador, pero aun así me cuesta confiar en ti… me recuerdas demasiado a el… pero escucharemos lo que tengas que decir – **Navi quien todavía se sentida nerviosa, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba para decir algo antes de que el monarca Gerudo comenzara7 a hablar **–Hay algo que no entiendo… Si no eres Ganador, como es que siento que de ti emana la misma energía que de el, y además no entiendo como puedes existir si no han pasado 100 años desde que nació Ganondorf – **Grift se sorprendió ante tales acusaciones, mas solo lo que hiso fue sonreír para levantarse y comenzar a hablar **– Empezare por aclarar las dudas sobre quien soy… Yo soy el hijo de Ganondorf, Los hombres Gerudos tendemos a ser mucho mas longevos que un hombre Hyliano, de echo yo solo tengo 19 años, y si… ya paso mas de 100 años desde que Ganondorf nació, el que estuvo moviendo los hilos tras la guerra que hubo entre Hyrule y Gerudo era el… –** al escuchar esta ultima declaración, tanto Link como Impa quedaron impactados, Navi por otro lado no le sorprendía mucho, ya que algo sabia sobre eso. **–Siguiendo con mi relato, al ser el hijo del antiguo rey y ser el monarca de Gerudo, e tenido el mismo entrenamiento que el en el uso del arte de la magia, y la magia oscura, por eso emano la misma energía que el… – **cuando el termino de hablar Link se dirigió a el antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada **– Entiendo… ahora como se que puedo confiar en ti… tu padre vino a contarle maravillas al rey anterior, y bueno ya sabemos que paso al respecto – **Grift se metió la mano dentro de sus ropas y saco una carta, con el sello real de Hyrule, Impa al ver este sello se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar interrumpir **– Donde conseguiste eso, solo Zelda tenia acceso a ese sello – **Grift se dio vuelta para mirarle y luego miro a Link entregándole la carta **– Es por que ella me la entrego para que se la diera al Heroe del tiempo en caso de que a ella le pasara algo inesperado – **Sin dudarlo dos veces Link abrió la carta, efectivamente la escritura era la de Zelda si duda .

–"_**Si estas leyendo esto, es por que a mi me paso algo, puede ser que allá sido secuestrada, o que halla muerto, en cualquiera sea el caso, lo mas importante es que protejas el reino, y que vuelvas a salvarlo como ya hiciste una vez, Grift es una persona de confiar, ya que yo le di mi confianza y algo mas… pero eso no tiene que ver con lo que debo decirte, mientras algún residuo de la maldad de Ganondorf este en este mundo , la posibilidad de que el regrese es muy alta, ten mucho cuidad, y confía en Grift, el los ayudara en lo que pueda por el futuro de Hyrule y de Gerudo… espero que no sufras mucho con lo que me sucedió… sea lo que sea que fuese, gracias por todo… Link**_

_**Zelda"-**_

Link se quedo en silencio, Navi por sobe el hombro de link también leyó la carta y abraso a link desde atrás, sabia que el no demostraría como se sentía, pero sabia que el al leer esta carta estaba muy mal **– ¿Confiaras en mi ahora… Héroe de Hyrule? –**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es por este capitulo, espero que les guste, de echo le di un giro que no tenia pensado darle en un inicio, también… quiero pedir perdón por la demora al escribir cada capitulo, la u y algunas otras cosas, me tenia con un bloqueo de escrito mas o menos complicado pero eso, intentare por lo menos subir un capitulo de esta historia por mes, hasta que la termine.**

**Quiero mandarle saludos a la gente que a leído esta historia y que ah echo reviews, especialmente a Angie, que igual gracias a su comentario me dieron mas ganas de escribir y de intentar superar ese bloqueo que me atormentaba, espero que les guste y que esperen el próximo capitulo que no estará tan Lejano a este… espero XD**


End file.
